


Mirage

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket
Genre: Exams, F/M, Genius Girl - Freeform, Sailor Moon Crossovers, Sailor Senshi Romance, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Yuki finds that he's tied for first in exams with genius girl Ami Mizuno. She declares him her rival, but then he discovers her secret.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Sohma Yuki





	Mirage

Yuki was scanning the list of names, seeing his place on the exams.

A girl was standing next to him, and she looked furious.

“Sohma Yuki...” She muttered, looking around.

“Ah...th-that would be me?” Yuki said uncertainly.

“You’re the one who bested me in exams.” The girl said. “That’s never happened before. I’m Mizuno Ami.”

“You’re the genius girl.” Yuki realized, not meaning to say it out loud.

“And apparantly you’re my rival.” Ami said, looking serious.

Yuki sighed. “Look I really don’t want—“

There was an explosion outside. Ami’s attention was diverted. She stared down at the scuffle outside.

Yuki glanced down. It seemed like a normal fight. A couple guys were in a scuffle

Genius girl was tense, eyes narrowed. “I’ll be right back.”

And then she was gone.

Yuki was about to leave too, when he was attracted back to the window by a flash of light. Ami was standing there, in a blue school uniform, and she was glowing.

He couldn’t hear her from up here, but suddenly blue light flew out of her hands. Bubbles?

The air even up there went cold. One of the boys shuddered, and vanished.

Yuki didn’t understand. Why wasn’t anyone freaking out? Didn’t they recognize Ami?

He realized they didn’t. It was some kind of magic. Maybe because he was cursed, it didn’t work on him.

He had never really been interested in a girl before. But Mizuno Ami...

So she wanted a rival? He’d hate to disappoint.


End file.
